What Do You Think?
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Are they married? Are they getting a divorce? It has been a crazy week for Pepper, Tony, Steve and Bruce. Clintasha, and Pepperony.


Hey, so its been awhile. I feel like I should talk about the weather or something. Well, this plot idea and about five hundred others have been attacking me. I really like how this turned out. Once again I am playing with the structure of stories. So I hope you like it, please review!

Oh and if you like blogs, the link to mine is posted on my profile :) *hint* *hint* :P

* * *

The air was still as they surrounded the metal box. The smirk slowly faded from Tony's face, as confusion and tears began to cloud the others' eyes.

One Week Ago

"It's like they're married!" Tony exclaims walking into the room with Pepper by his side.

"Let it go, Tony. Their relationship is none of our business, and we both know they could take you." She finishes, but starts up again cutting him off as his lips part, "Even with your suit."

His childish "Hmmph" resounded through the living room and its occupants, causing two sets of eyes to glance at the couple.

"Good evening, Pepper. What's Tony on about now?" Bruce questions from his seat at the table, papers surrounding him.

"Tony is explaining to pepper the married life of our very own resident assassins." Tony explains, rolling his eyes.

"Drop it, Stark." Steve commands, after a quick and friendly smile to Pepper.

"I'm a genius, I know these things." Tony says stubbornly

As he begins to pace, the group can't help but roll their eyes, they can feel the rant coming.

"Exhibit A, he makes her coffee in the morning." He says, pausing both his words and steps for dramatic effect.

"And that makes them married? I guess that makes us in a polyandrous relationship." Bruce replies with a smirk.

Only silence greets his comment.

"You know, because I made the coffee this-" Bruce's floundering is cut short by Pepper's polite "We understand, Bruce."

After starring at Bruce until everyone was uncomfortable, Tony continues. "No audience participation until the end, this is not a magic show."

Steve quiet comment on where Stark's testimony would be coming from requiring magic; was lost in Starks overly-loud continuation.

"And yes, the coffee is important. Do you ever see her drink or eat anything anyone else makes?" He pauses, resuming his pacing.

"Lightning round. Time this JARVIS. Spidey's room has only been used once during these past three months. You never see them so much as smile at any of the potential dates that attempt to flirt with them. Whatever Budapest was, it must be something. They're practically joined at the hip. They have those annoying silent conversations. Lastly, we know that their kind of bond does not come from just being 'battle buddies,' none of us are even remotely that close and we saved the world together. No, that kind of bond comes from…" He says, locking gazes with Pepper. "JARVIS, time?"

"Thirty-five seconds." His monotone voice replied

"Dang." He responds as the others continue to be lost in their thoughts of the possible couple.

"Might I suggest not taking so many dramatic pauses, sir. Surely, that would decrease your time."

Two Hours Ago

Throughout the week the group had counted each seemingly invisible lingering touch, each subtle shift closer.

But something is different today, something is off. The group gathers for lunch, but the absences of the bases of their week long study weighed on them.

"JARVIS, where are Spidey and Birdboy?" Tony questions, looking up from his sandwich

"They left, thirty-two minutes ago, Sir, after Agent Barton received a message." The voice answers

Curious glances are exchanged, but in favor of living, they let silence fill the air as loud questions deafen their minds.

A Few Minutes Ago

Who knew Tony could make a machine with a conscience or fear?

Even begging would not budge JARVIS into relaying the message. Instead the group had to go searching for the old answering machine, used to record all incoming call messages.

Pulling out the dust-covered device, a Cheshire grin spreads over Tony's face.

Hitting play they listen.

"Hello, this is a call for Mr. and Mrs. Barton." Tony's triumphant smirk lit the room. "From the law offices of Fields' Divorce Attorneys. I am confirming your appointment set for noon today. We hope to see you here."

Current Time

The group eye each other, their sudden joy quickly fading into sorrow.

The door skimmed open, and the couple in question are greeted by the silent states of their friends.

Wiping the almost invisible sweat from their foreheads, they share a questioning glance.

"What's up?" Clint questions, receiving only startled blinks in response.

"We were just…" Steve trails off motioning toward the answering machine.

Slow understanding creep up both Clint and Natasha's spine as realization dawns.

"They know," Natasha says, locking eyes with Clint again, "about the divorce." She finishes softly, heart-swelling at his small shiver.

At his confirming nod, they sit on the couch side by side with twin sighs.

The group swiveled around slowly to face them.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Stark states, noticeably trying to smirk, "Romanoff can't handle being around all this without wanting some." He finishes motioning toward himself obnoxiously.

Ignoring Clint's shoulder's tense, and Natasha's, "No one in their right mind could handle being around you." Tony continues, "But I'm going to have to let you down, I am with Pepper after all." He finishes with a mocking wink causing not only Clint and Natasha, but everyone to restrain their urge to punch him.

Natasha's glare silenced him, for some reason he felt she was the less of the two evils in this case and made sure to keep his gaze away from Clint.

"Well that would never happen." She says in a call, yet menacing tone.

Locking eyes with Clint in both reassurance and confirmation, Natasha continues. "We are not getting a divorce, it is for a mission. Press already knows our faces and that we live here, we used it to our advantage. We needed to stop the company from smuggling women into the country for the newly divorced men." Natasha explains professionally, letting out a breath and leaning back into the couch from exhaustion.

"So, no divorce?" Steve questions, wiping his eyes self-consciously

"Nope." Clint answers mirroring Natasha's state on the couch, putting them noticeably closer.

The room grew quiet as each member fell into a chair, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster, headaches threatening to begin.

"So you are married!" Stark announces, causing the battle with the headache's to be lost.

"What do you think?" Clint responds, leaning against Natasha.


End file.
